Where Do We Go From Here?
by S.carlett V.on U.ttenburg
Summary: Now that EO has been written out---what happens to our characters? What happens to the sparks? Here is my Eo laden fic on what could happen and how...nothing is impossible.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! It's been a seriously long time since I've been on here. I might...MIGHT...even finish a few of the stories that I left. i have a few people asking me to finish them, so I will do my best. Until then, here's a little story about EO. I'm gonna try to make this a happy story, but I gotta admit-it's pretty depressing right now. Of course, EO in general is depressing right now. Sad clown.

Hope you're all doing well!

Scar

**"Where do we go from here?"**

Chapter 1

Old, worn, lonely, and fat.

That's what Olivia felt as she scribbled down notes in the lobby of the Flea Theatre. The tiny off -Broadway theater house, which was littered with Marisa Tomei fans not thirty minutes ago, was now curtain closed and filled with busy CSU agents. Two young women dressed in very small cocktail dresses, stood in front of her, babbling off details of the evening's criminal acts.

"I thought it was part of the show, you know. Like, you know, one of those pre-curtain things where the actors come into the lobby and pretend they're acting."

"Shelley don't be a nit. They can't pretend they're acting if they're acting. She meant that she thought the bloody girl was an actor…acting," said Victoria, the leggy brunette.

Her equally leggy and might we add busty friend, Shelley, rolled her eyes in reply. "Whatever Victoria, she knew what I meant. And it's actress not actor, and who even likes those pre-show things anyway. They're so up in your face and annoying. It's like they're asking to be…"

Olivia, who should have been focusing on the case, was instead thinking about the last time she wore a tiny black dress to see a big star like Marissa Tomei kill a perfectly amazing theatrical production with her over-rated film acting. Even in all of its "spectacular" glory there was something Olivia absolutely loved about feeling hot and sophisticated in the audience of a New York Theater.

"That detail is insifficant, Shelly. If you were even remotely observacious you would have known it wasn't an actor."

These women were obviously there for the hot spectacle of it all, as sophistication was not a part of their vocabulary.

"Actress."

"Whatever!"

"YOU Whatever!"

Shelly lightly slapped Victoria with the back of her hand, catching the fabric with her fat diamond ring. As they bickered and bantered back and forth, Olivia noticed that Victoria was not just wearing some cocktail dress, but she was wearing the exact cocktail dress hanging in Olivia's closet. Her thoughts went from annoyance to disgust as she recalled the day that dress would no longer fit over her now size 12 hips. Victoria's fit like a glove.

"What's going on over here? Liv?"

Elliot broke up the squawking pixies and gave Olivia the ol' "You need to focus up" glare.

That was quickly replied to with a "shut the fuck up" mouth drop. Both knew they were in the wrong.

The four of them, however, adjusted themselves while freeing Shelley's ring from Victoria's waistline. It was then that Olivia realized she wasn't the only one staring at Shelley's tits.

"Now, now, let's make love not war, ladies," Elliot gaffed, all pie-eyed.

"We have all of the information we need," Olivia added, trying to break the stare.

Elliot cleared his throat and without a pause pulled out his wallet. "I'm going to give you my card and if you think of anything else…."

Victoria touched the card first, making sure to brush against Elliot's thumb and forefinger before pulling it away. "I can think of a few things…"

"Pertaining to the case," Elliot blushed.

"Aw," Victoria blinked with a smile.

Elliot's hard on...I mean, demeanor melted a bit and he nervously laughed. "That's a good one. You two…you get –I'll get you a cab, and you get home safe okay?"

The girls gave each other a glance and allowed Elliot to lead them towards the front doors. "I'll be right back, Liv."

"I…," Olivia barely took a breath to speak and the trio was walking away all boobs and giggles. She sighed looking up and catching her reflection in a mirror on the wall. She blinked at her uncombed head and her wrinkled un-made up face then looked down without even remotely fixing one piece of her hair. "Not your problem, Olivia, just get on with your work already."

"Talking to yourself," Munch interrupted.

"If you're asking about my mental health I can assure you I'm not senile... just old."

"Join the club."

Olivia found herself again staring at the two girls as Elliot put them in a cab.

"They're all predictably the same," she mumbled thinking of Elliot's reaction to Victoria's "accidental" thumb nudge and how she used to "accidentally" pull the same trick for the same reaction.

Munch was only half listening but what he did hear he got. "Love's a bitch and men are dumb-Myself included. Why don't you go home, we got this."

"No, I don't need to go ho-"

Before she could respond Munch was taking the notebook from her hand and waving her goodnight. If this were her family, she felt like she'd just been demoted to the Empty Nest.

Un-needed, un-necessary, in the way, forgotten….

Soon she would only hear from Elliot once a month for a "make-sure-she's-still-alive" visit, and Fin would be saving Depends coupons for her retirement party.

Elliot walked back into the theater and started for work, this time with a bit more bounce to his step.

"You leav'n?"

"Munch said you guys didn't nee-"

"Great! Night Liv."

"Nigh-"

"Did you see those girls?"

"Yea—"

"Something else, Ay. They-"

Olivia didn't even want to hear the rest of that thought. The fact that he just killed their "Sentence ending" chemistry with rude behavior and chauvinistic git, made her want to high tail it home for a night of wine and "So You Think You Can Dance." With that, she tuned him out and headed for her car.

"--were the fakest women I've ever encountered. You expect that in LA, but New York? Say didn't you own a dress like the one..….Liv?"

Elliot turned to realize he was talking to no one. "Hm......Munch, any leeway on those prints?"

To be continued.

Write me some thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

I've been in hiding. Don't hate me. My life has given me no time for fun things anymore, but I'm really in the mood to write and I really really miss the good ol' days of SVU. I saw a first season episode and I am craving EO. I have really hated the show so much over the past two years that it took me this long to even care about writing the rest of this fan fic. But I'm excited again. So here's the second Chapter. And I promise I'll finish it this time. I'm gonna try to keep it at 10 chapters.

**Necessities**

Elliot dialed her cell phone one more time then slammed the door of his Sedan and walked towards his front porch in Queens.

"Liv, are you mad? I know it's late…."

He looked at his watch. 2am.

"…we need your input on the rape kit. Also, …I needed to talk to you about something on a personal issue. It would definitely require a drink. I was thinking after work tomorrow. Didn't want to talk in front of guys. Text me when you get this."

He clicked the phone shut and unlocked the door. The house was dark. Kathy and the kids were sound asleep. He slipped his shoes off and fumbled for the stairs as he unbuttoned his shirt. The sharp edge of a Lego caught the arch of his foot.

"AH! God-damn-it, mother f-err-Eli," he hissed.

After climbing over a mountainous pile of laundry and brushing his teeth in a sink that looked more like a toilet, Elliot finally made it into his bedroom. His pants fell to the floor, while his cell phone and badge were neatly placed on top of the clutter filled nightstand. Before he could lift the sheets on the bed he noticed two lumps instead of the expected one. The first lump was Kathy lightly snoring in feedil position. The second lump was smaller and sprawled out in the form of his drooling five year old. Kathy mumbled in his direction.

"Eli had a bad dream."

"Again," Elliot whispered.

"Yes. You'll have to sleep on the couch."

"Ah- Jesus, You've gotta be kidding me. I'm putting him back in his room."

"Elliot it took me two hours. You're not moving him. Just leave him."

Elliot grabbed his watch and phone back off the nightstand in a fit of muted rage. "You gotta put an end to this. He's too big for this shit."

His knee banged the corner of the bed frame as he stomped on one of Kathy's high heels.

"Gahhhh!"

"Quiet!" Kathy whispered.

"And what happened to cleaning, Kath? The house is a mess."

"Screw you! I do a lot of things with my day, I had no time for cleaning."

Elliot fumed with annoyance. Nobody respected him in the household anymore. Not even his committed wife. Eli's night terrors only heightened the tension. It got to a point where sleep was more important than discipline and marriage.

So Elliot found himself, yet again, on the 25-year-old plaid sofa in the game room. His grandmother's afghan was still balled up at the end of the couch where he had left it last night when he fell asleep while watching sports updates on ESPN and porn. If he had any pride left in his body he would have looked at his life with disgust, but as time went by he grew to fall complacent and lazy when it came to these issues. Wedlock, kids, and making love alone were a mundane routine. Besides he had enough drama in his life, the last thing he wanted was to disrupt his home life.

He clicked on ESPN for some much needed relaxation. As late as it was, he was wide-awake. His phone buzzed indicating a text message.

"Talk. When," was all it said.

He texted back ", U me OMally's. 2morrow."

"Fine"

"U mad me"

"No."

There was a pause as Elliot began to text back. She texted again.

"I was. Over it. Good nite."

He knew a begrudged woman like the back of his hand, and this woman's grudge was not one he wanted to mess with. He called her.

"El, go to bed. I'm sure Kathy would appreciate it."

"I've got couch duty again. What are you mad about?"

She paused and lied…a little. "I just…eh…it's nothing. I don't like my time being wasted, so if I'm not needed on scene, then I'd appreciate not being called in…but whatever, it's fine."

"Passive aggressive."

"You know, why would you understand. It's late, I'm going to bed."

"Hold up. I'm not a mind reader. What did I do?"

"That's not the point."

"What's the point then Liv?"

"The point is that I can't do my job when my unit is off ogling the witnesses."

"Oooh. You're not jealous are you?"

"Oh, Elliot, Screw you!"

"Heard that one before."

"I don't like what's become of this team, Elliot. If you're not gonna stay focused or keep me in the loop then maybe it's time for you to…"

"What? Time for me to Retire."

"Yes."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then maybe I should retire."

"No way. If I gotta stick it for 4 more years, you're staying with me."

"Why because you need a babysitter?"

"No because I need consistency. I'm too old to be dealing with new partners."

"Glad to know it wasn't because you'd miss me."

"Aw, geez, come on, Liv. You know I'd miss you. Hell, I wouldn't know what to do without you anymore. I'd be completely useless."

"That's the truth."

" Liv, I'm sorry you're feeling left out. However, I did call you 4 times tonight to get your input, so …"

"You did. I know. Eh…I guess I'm in a mood. Can we just forget about it? And can you keep your flirting to a professional level."

"Done."

"Great."

They both paused. He imagined her lying in bed, hair a mess, fingers twisting around the edge of the blanket the same way they twisted around her pencil. Elliot lived for their silence. It was like denial and addiction at the same time. This was the right moment. Without thinking he said it.

"I have cancer."

There was another pause. This time the silence was completely different. He backtracked.

"I…I mean, it's not a big deal. I've known about it for about six months. They did some tests. They're gonna go in there and take it out the end of next week. It's a quick procedure. In and out."

"Not…Not a big deal. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

"Well…god…Elliot, what kind of cancer? How bad is it? How long will you be out? I can't believe you didn't tell me. This is what I'm talking about. Leaving me out and then wanting my help! It's…."

Elliot head dropped with guilt. He continued. "I know. It's just hard to talk about. It's prostate-"

"Prostate! Isn't that the bad kind?"

"It's not good, but the doctor says it's not bad. We caught it early. Surgery should kill it. I'll probably need a week off, but Doctor says I can at least be office bound until it heals completely. They won't know until after the surgery how long that could take. I guess, it depends on how fast I heal. And I didn't tell you, because I didn't tell anybody. I mean, Kathy knows, but I just… I don't want to make a big deal about this okay. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Yeah…."

"Yeah. I'm gonna be fine. I heal fast."

"Yeah."

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Still want that drink?"

"Definitely."

He could hear her sleepy smile. "Tomorrow then."

"Good night."

He waited for her to click the phone off first. It was nights like these where he was glad that he had Liv. Kathy was his right hand confidant, but Olivia kept him alive. She forced him to question and think. Gave him a reason to go to work. Focused him. Healed him. He needed her more than he wanted to admit.

He looked down at his aging body. Thoughts of retirement buzzed in his head. He feared the day. And besides the grey chest hair and the tiny fast food gut, he was in amazing shape. He looked great. Felt great. The idea of this body having cancer and his life being changed by retirement was something he didn't want to come to terms with. Refused to come to terms with.

He clicked on skinamax. A shorthaired brunette lay on an office desk topless as a man went down on her.

He felt himself grow hard, an action that may not ever happen again after surgery next week. Since finding out about the cancer he found himself using it as much as he could. Even when Eli wasn't in his bed he would come downstairs to relieve himself or at least attempt to. Cancer makes relief a difficult task.

The brunette on TV had familiar eyes. Brown wide. Her nipples were tiny and brown, and as she touched them he began to touch himself. His thoughts ran together with the porn star and real life.

He pictured Olivia bent over her desk in a short skirt, glancing over her shoulder with an erotic glance.

He grabbed her hips and rubbed himself between her legs. She had on his favorite pair of underwear, red silk with lace trimmings. He only knew this because he'd catch the top of them every so often when she bent over. He'd even bought the same pair for Kathy hoping she'd take the hint. Elliot pushed thoughts of Kathy out of his mind and pretended to rub the tip of his penis over Olivia's silky area. He pulled the lace to the side and forced himself inside of her. She was tight then wet, and she moaned for more.

Elliot's hand moved faster. His hips moved with the images in his head. Olivia's backside pressed into him as he thrust inside of her. Her bare breasts bounced and grazed the desk beneath them. She was getting closer to climaxing and he was right there with her. His eyes opened to the porn on TV and the climax slowed some. The woman on TV was now giving a blowjob. Elliot closed his eyes again; he had to see Olivia's face. She was on her knees now. Slowly her face tilted up towards his. She kissed the head of his penis. Took him in. He started to move his hand faster. Concentrating on her face and her lips around him. The images flickered. Munch was now in the room. Then Fin. Drinking coffee. They weren't even paying attention to Elliot and Olivia, but they were there in his mind. Elliot pushed the images to the side or at least attempted to. The dreamy Olivia took him into her mouth again nd pulled him faster and faster.

"You want a dough nut, El," dream Munch asked.

Elliot went limp. He held himself and tried to get hard again. It was no good. He watched the TV for inspiration, but now the shorthaired brunette was gone and a blonde with fake tits was taking it anally.

Elliot put his uncooperative disposition away, turned the TV off, and went to bed. The smell of old blanket and dirty kids filled his nose as he curled up under the itchy afghan.

AN: You still with me? Let me know. Later SVU Homies.


End file.
